Advice from a bookman apprentice
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: Kairi has been feeling stressed a lot about a whole bunch of stuff but has been hiding it from everyone. however lavi sees through the smile and confronts her, comforts her. LavixOc


**A/N: so I've been feeling a little stress lately and decided to have one where kairi was stressing over something and then gets comforted.**

**Read, review(please be nice reviews...and no bad stuff about my horrible grammer that i try to fix so its enjoyable) anywho enjoy ^^  
**

Lavi got up in the morning and walked over to Kairi's room, knocked on the door waiting for her to respond or to get up. But he only heard a mumble as a response and he sighs, knocks on the door again.

"Kairi..its me Lavi. It's time to get up" He says in his happy cheerful voice.

Kairi still didn't get up but this time instead of hearing a mumble. Lavi heard a sniffle and then sudden quick movement.

"H-hold on I'll come out..." Kairi sniffled as she rubs her sleepily eyes, wiping the tears she had when she woke up into a tissue, then threw it away, quickly got up and got dressed. She opened the door seeing Lavi leaning against the wall with his arms behind his head relaxed and his eyes closed as if he were thinking about something. She goes in front of him and takes his hand making him open his eyes and see her smiling cutely.

"I'm ready Lavi..sorry I didn't get up before" she smiles.

"That's alright Kairi. Want to go meet the others at the cafeteria for food?" he smiles back at her but something in his head was telling him that Kairi was crying in her sleep so something was bothering her. But what was confusing him was why didn't she come to him if something was wrong.

"Sure food sounds nice right now" Kairi smiled as her stomach growled in agreement.

"Alright..i think your stomach agrees so lets head down" Lavi laughed.

Lavi and Kairi head down to the cafeteria as they go inside he stood there for a moment observing everything that's happening right now. People ordering food and talking about their mission then he looked back at Kairi trying to figure out if something was bothering her as he observed her body language and her expression hoping it would hint him on what was wrong. But it didn't work cause she was smiling as she looked around and then looked at him cutely.

"Lavi?" she asked making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Kairi?" he smiles.

"Something wrong? You looked like you were thinking about something" Kairi asked concerned.

"Oh its nothing really. So don't worry about it ,How about we order some food and go join the others on the table?" he smiled taking her hand gently and leads her to the counter where the cook was.

"Hello Lavi-kun and Kairi-chan. So what can I get you two?" Jerry smiled cheerfully.

"Strawberries for this little rabbit here" Lavi smiled putting his arm around Kairi.

"Then I guess some grilled meat for this silly rabbit" Kairi giggled.

"Strawberries and grilled meat okay. Anything else?" Jerry smiles

"Um..yes could I have some soup and rice Jerry?" Kairi asked as Lavi gave her a confused look.

"Of course! I'll be back in a minute with your food" he smiles as leaves to make their food.

"Why are you giving me that look for Lavi?" she asked looking at him.

"I was wondering why your ordering soup and rice" Lavi replied.

"Why? Can't I order rice and soup for once?" Kairi asked.

"No you can...its just that you never ordered that in the morning before.." Lavi says,

"Just thought I'd try something new today" she smiles at him.

"Something new huh?..hey um..Kairi?" Lavi asked.

"yeah Lavi?" she smiles.

"is there something on your mind that's bothering you right now?" Lavi asked worried as Jerry comes back with their food.

"here you go you two" he smiles handing them their food.

"thanks Jerry!" Kairi smiled and turns to Lavi. "come on..lets go sit by the others"

"alright..." he sighs as he was hoping he would get an answer to his question.

Kairi and Lavi take their food and join the others on the table smiling at her friends as Rin smiles back at her.

"morning guys" Kairi said cheerfully.

"morning Kairi" Rin smiles

"you sem oftunly cheerfwuly thus morwing" Allen said with a mouth full of food as Kairi gave him a confused look.

"Allen finished eating that and then tell her" Rin giggles as he swallows the last bit of food.

"i said, you seem awfully cheerful this morning" Allen says but Lavi knew this wasn't true cause something was bothering her. But she's hiding it with a smile like he usually does all the time.

"hmm? Cheerful..i guess you can say that" she smiles.

Lavi looked around observing everything again. Seeing Allen eat his food quickly one by one, Rin eating twice the amount of food Allen usually eats everyday, Kanda eating his usual soba trying to ignore everyone around him, then he looked at Kairi who usualy looks really happy when eating strawberries that were fresh. But for some reason she looked a little sad but then smiled when she saw Lavi look at her telling him she is hiding something behind that smile, Lavi needs to figure out what she's hiding behind a smile so he can help her.

"Kairi?" he asked.

"hmm? Yeah Lavi?" she smiles at him.

"when your done eating..come with me to library..i want to talk to you" Lavi whispers but for some reason she tensed up hearing that.

"o-okay..we can go now if you want..im not very hungry right now" Kairi said.

"what your not hungry Kairi? Then I'll finish your food for you" Allen says about to take her food.

"Allen! Wait a minute okay?..is there something wrong Kairi?" Rin asked worried,

"no nothings wrong..just not hungry. and go ahead Allen..wouldn't want to waste the food" Kairi smiles.

"agreed!" Allen smiles taking her food.

"hey relax okay? Its nothing serious.." Lavi whispers to her.

"alright. Come on Lavi lets go. We'll see you guys later" Kairi smiles.

"okay" Rin smiles.

Lavi takes Kairi's hand gently as they smile at each other. Then he leads her to the library as they go inside he closes the door behind him.

"what do you want to talk about Lavi?" Kairi asked.

"...is there something on your mind that's bothering you?" Lavi asked looking at her.

"no...nothings on my mind" Kairi smiles but he knows that's a forced smile.

"Kairi...please tell me is there something wrong? I want to help you but I cant do that if you don't tell me whats wrong" Lavi says putting his hand on her shoulder.

"you could probably tell huh? Since your a bookman and saw the small signs..i notice you were observing me.." she says as he nods to her question. "Lavi how do you deal with your stress?"

"huh? What stress? I dont get stressed" he smiles.

"Lavi...don't lie to me...i can tell your stressed about being a bookman. Not being able to get to involved in stuff right? Or showing your emotions too often? I know you put that smile on not only for me but because your hiding that stress under it so we don't worry. that's how your able to tell im doing the same thing" Kairi says looking at him seriously.

Lavi looks back at her with his one emerald eye sadly but also shocked. He pulls the girl into a tight hug, puts his head on her shoulder, his arms around her as he pulls her a little closer.

"Lavi?" she asked putting her arms around him, holds him gently.

"somehow your able to tell that the smile is fake, that im stressed when no one else could..how?" he says softly.

"I've been with you long enough to be able to notice that your stressed about something but cover it up with a smile" she replies softly.

"oh..i guess if you been with someone long enough you would be able to notice those type of things huh?" Lavi says as she nods.

"so how do you deal with your stress Lavi?" she asked again.

"I just learned to deal with it. You might even say I'm used to the stress that it doesn't, even bother me sometimes" Lavi replies.

"but..why do you smile when your that stressed?" Kairi asked confused.

"why do you smile when your stressed Kairi?" Lavi smiles.

"I was only smiling cause I didn't want to make you or the others worry about me. Its different..sometimes your smile isn't fake. So why?" Kairi says.

"hmm...its cause I remember the positive aspects to life when I'm feeling stressed, if I cant find the positive. I just just remember I have my friends by my side and you by my side. Just seeing them smile or laughing especially you Kairi. Being able to see your cute sweet smile and being able to hear you laugh is enough for me to be able to smile again" Lavi smiles as she hugs him tightly.

"guess that should be enough for me too..." she says softly.

"then why isn't it enough right now?" he asked,

"i don't know..the stress is too much for me right now.." Kairi says.

"I'm here for you Kairi. So tell me whats stressing you so much that your not able to smile" he says softly.

"it's...just I feel like everyone is expecting something from me..or they have great expectations saying ill do well. I can only do so much and I know sometimes it doesn't work. I don't want to disappoint anyone that was expecting something from me. Last week I had to go on a mission by myself..the report said there were ten level threes in the area...i may be able to summon so many weapons at my will but it takes up so much energy that I cant do it anymore...that's what happened..how I got the cuts and scars when I got back. I had to use all the weapons I could summon but they were teaming up on me so it was hard to concentrate and i lost too much energy that I couldn't do it anymore.." she says.

"Kairi how were you able to come back if they kept attacking you?" Lavi asked hugging her tighter.

"i pushed my limit...i forced myself to summon weapons again cause I didn't want to die..i wanted to come back to my home, family..back to you" she says softly.

"I'm glad you came back to us..i would worry if you didn't come back at all" he says.

"i.. don't know what to do...lavi help me" she says sounding like she's about to cry.

"hey..shh...shh its alright Kairi. Just do your best you can..thats all that matters..if you fail something the first time then just do your best next time and who knows maybe something good will happen" he says softly as he rubs her back gently.

"th-thank you Lavi. That helped me a little bit..you always know what to say" Kairi says.

"hey I'm a bookman apprentice I'm supposed to know what to say right? Cause I'm smart" Lavi grins.

"then why does bookman always call you idiot?" Kairi giggles.

"i don't know why. But see I made you laugh again" he smiles

"thank you so much Lavi" she smiles truly again.

"no problem Kairi. And if you need to talk to someone again.. talk to Allen or Rin I'm pretty sure they feel the same right now. Maybe talk to Komui sometimes..I'm sure he's stressed having to do all that paperwork and making sure we're all safe. Hey maybe talk to Kanda too..i know he doesn't seem like he'll help but trust me he will listen to you and maybe even tell you something you want to hear" Lavi smiles.

"no I come to you cause I know your stressed too and need someone to talk to as well" Kairi smiles shaking her head as she puts her hand on his cheek.

Lavi looks at her with sad but thankful eyes looking at her with such a serious caring expression. Then he gently put his hand on hers giving it a little squeeze before he nuzzles it a little.

"thanks Kairi" he smiles.

"your welcome" she smiles softly.

"now promise me something okay?" he asked.

"sure.." she says.

"if you get stressed again tell me alright? Too much stress will make you sick trust me" he says.

"alright I will" she smiles.

"good. Now lets meet with the others again" he smiles giving her one more hug before they leave the room.


End file.
